This invention relates to supports or holders for signs, cards and the like.
Sign holders are used to support sign cards upright for various display purposes, such as for mounting promotional signs on cash registers in retail establishments, for holding price or description signs adjacent to sale merchandise, or for use in displays at industrial shows and in window displays. In the past, sign holders have often employed mechanical clips with spring means to grip the sign and hold it upright. Such holders are relatively expensive and complicated, and are easily broken.
Another type of prior art sign holder has depended upon the natural resilience of the sign card or board. Examples of such holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,775 (Hoofer) and No. 3,779,504 (Schwartz et al.). The patent to Hoofer discloses a holder having a transversely extending curvilineal furrow in which a card or tag is held by reason of the intrinsic resiliency of the card or tag material, whereby it presses against the furrow and frictionally engages with end portions of the furrow sides. In the patent to Schwartz et al., the sign or card is bent and located around and between three posts or pegs upstanding from the base portion of the holder, whereupon the inherent resilience of the card will maintain the card upright.
These prior art sign holders are insufficient and ineffective when the sign or card looses it resiliency or when the card is made from a material which does not have the required resiliency to maintain the card in the holder. Furthermore, these holders have generally been limited to supporting the sign upright along its bottom edge and such holders are unable to adequately grip hanging signs along the side or top edges.